


Have A Cigar

by Barb Cummings (Rahirah)



Series: The Barbverse [56]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Baby Fic, Fluff, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahirah/pseuds/Barb%20Cummings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's a boy!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have A Cigar

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in the same universe as _A Raising in the Sun_, _Necessary Evils_, et. al. (See the [Barbverse Timeline](http://sleepingjaguars.com/buffy/viewpage.php?page=timeline) for specifics.) It contains spoilers for previous works in the series.

"It's a boy!"

Well, they knew that, didn't they? Ever since the ultrasound. But he breaks into a lunatic grin anyway, still occupied with the shaking, sweat-drenched woman in his arms - not a peep in labor, his Slayer, but now she clings to him with noisy, exhausted sobs.

The Scrubs bunch across the room are whispering and poking and prodding, all exceptionally low fetal heart rate and anomalous readings, and he's thinking that a judicious flash of fang may be in order when Buffy leans forward, demanding her baby in tones that give even young Doctor Kildare there pause. The doctor's yammering some bollocks about the afterbirth (no, you pillock, it'll make me hungry) and next time they're bloody well doing this at home as the good Lord intended, and fuck, he's already thinking about next time when he's not even certain Buffy's completely sold on this time.

They place his son in her arms, red and squashed and wailing lustily. Miniature fingers flail and curl around his own, and he's in love. With her, with their boy, with life. He wants to laugh and cry and get gloriously drunk and fuck her silly. Rain check on the last one, but… "Who's daddy's little man now?" He's a fatuous git and he doesn't care, but he might kill anyone who laughs later.

Buffy stares down at the ten perfect fingers, the ten perfect toes, the tiny furious scrunched-up face. At the golden eyes and ridged brow. He feels her breath catch and a shudder run through her. And his world stands still, a spinning-top ready to topple and smash upon her next words.

She looks up at him. Tearful. Radiant. And says, "Isn't he beautiful?"

**  
END**


End file.
